


Making Me Realize

by wreakinghavoc (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wreakinghavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>quick drabble ;o;<br/>inspo'd by <a href="http://againgar.tumblr.com/post/111384318295/ok-ok-arin-and-dan-having-a-staring-contest-in%5D">this post</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Making Me Realize

**Author's Note:**

> quick drabble ;o;  
> inspo'd by [this post](http://againgar.tumblr.com/post/111384318295/ok-ok-arin-and-dan-having-a-staring-contest-in%5D)

“Hey,” Arin mused, turning himself so his whole body would be facing Dan. They had been watching a movie, something dumb and cheesy and it probably lost its charm by now, but it was the only thing on at the time.

Dan’s concentration was fixated upon the screen but then he looked over to Arin, cocking a brow in interest. “What's up?”

“Wanna have a staring contest?” Arin challenged, grinning a bit.

Of course he was the one to propose the idea. Dan shrugged. He didn't really have a clue what was happening in that movie anyway. “Sure. Whoever wins gets to pick the next movie?”

Arin made a sound of agreement as he took out his phone, swiping away at the screen and opened up a timer app. He nodded, placing his hands on Dan's thighs, causing him to slightly tense up. “Ready?” Arin asked, briefly flashing his canines. Dan chortled, nodding with his eyes closed, listening to Arin's voice counting down. “Okay, three… two… one… and _start_!”

Dan's eyes opened, and when they did, he was looking into Arin's eyes. It was slightly unnerving, watching the miniscule movements that his irises made, but it also provided Dan with the thought of, ‘ _wow, his eyes are really beautiful_.’

He's not sure when his thoughts started to travel alongside that route, but he supposed that it's too late to think about something else, now he’s looking over Arin’s features as a whole. Arin's face is very rounded, Dan has noticed. However, some places —like his jaw, for example — are sharper than others, like all faces. But Arin's has this charm to it, something that Dan can’t really place. But it’s attractive for sure.

Or maybe Dan’s been spending way too much time looking at him. Now may be the best time to snap out of it.

Ross walked in the room, his arms cradling a bowl of popcorn. He paused in his tracks, grinning at the scene. Ross rolled his eyes, slipping over and picking up the remote that laid on the coffee table. “Sheesh, get a room, you two!” he snorted. Arin took a glance at Ross and narrowed his eyes with playful warning and also he’s been looking into Dan's eyes for quite awhile and for some reason Arin couldn't help but have the temptation to bury his hands in Dan’s hair.

Once Ross left, Dan exhaled a sharp breath and finally closed his eyes, surprised once Arin pressed his lips against Dan's, a pleased noise escaping him. Arin ended the kiss with a final peck of the lips, grinning widely.

“Well,” he started, “Guess I win.”

“Shut up!” Dan laughed, throwing his head back and began to get into a comfortable position on the couch, watching as Arin was flickering through channels.


End file.
